Fluorinated oil additives are generally produced from alcohols to which are expensive and are prepared through several step synthesis. These alcohols are either then reacted to make additives or solvents. New starting materials are needed that do not utilize linear perfluorinated alcohols.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,531,700 teaches fluorinated solvents having benzene is rings with a) perfluorinated pendent alkyl groups, b) alkyl, alkoxy, or oxyalkyl groups and c) optionally halogen pendent groups useful for the manufacture of organic electronic devices. These solvents are non-reactive.
Patent Application WO 20071149449 teaches fluoroalkoxystyrenes prepared by contacting fluorinated olefin with a solution of hydroxystyrene. These fluoroalkoxystyrenes are useful in resins, elastomers, polymers, or coatings.
Compounds useful as additives for fluorinated oils and greases or as fluorinated solvents which can be prepared from starting materials other than linear perfluorinated alcohols are needed. A simpler preparation and lower cost starting materials would contribute to wider availability of such additives and solvents. The present invention meets this need.